Undercover
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: Nick and Sara go undercover as a married couple. Full summary inside. NickSara story. Ch. 2, The Postit War.
1. Undercover

Summary: Nick and Sara unofficially go undercover as a married couple to find out why another couple was killed.

Disclaimer: I wish but it never comes true.

A/N: Ok my sister came up with this and made me post it. I think you'll like it. It was originally supposed to be between Grissom and Catherine but I'm a Warrick/Catherine shipper and I couldn't do that so she came up with a Nick/Sara story. My attempt at humour. Now on with the fic.

**Undercover**

At one in the morning on September fifteenth, a digital camera clicked as Sara Sidle took pictures of the crime scene. She was in the middle of the street of Hons Ave. Jamie and Harry Johnson were killed earlier that night.

Nick Stokes arrived at the crime scene in his jeep ten minutes after Sara.

"How's it coming?" He asked as Sara finished taking pictures.

Sara pointed to the knife in Harry's hand. "Notice the multiple stab wounds on Mrs. Johnson's chest and the clean slash across Mr. Johnson's throat?"

"Yeah. You thinking murder-suicide?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. See how the slash goes from left to right? He's right handed. So I'm asuming he did it himself. He also has bruisings on his left hand which I can't explain."

"Has the Doc released them yet?"

"Yep. They're all ours." Sara pulled out the knife and printed it.

"I got a print. I'll lift it and send it to Jackie." Nick reached into Harry's coat pocket and protruded a day planner.

"Let's see what they did today." Nick flipped through the book until he found today's date. "Hey check this out. The perfect couple had marriage counseling today at two with Dr. Dell." Sara showed him a cell phone she found in Jamie's purse.

"It just happens that Dr. Dell called twice today. Once at two-thirty and again at three." Sara tried to access the voice mail but didn't have the password.

"What's her number?" Nick asked when he saw her frustration.

"Uh..." She checked. "533-6461. Why?"

"Is it a four digit password?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Try the last for digits in her number." She tried it and the voice mail opened up.

"How did you know that?"

"Most people do that so it's easy to remember. I use my number too."

"Oh." Sara played back the first message from Dr. Dell. She went through all the automated stuff and listened as the message played.

_Mrs. Johnson? This is Dr. Dell. It's two-thirty. Your appointment was at two. I'll be waiting for you and Mr. Johnson if you show up later. Could you call me back? I'd like to go over the subject we went over last week one more time. Thanks._

The message ended and Sara played the second.

_This is Dr. Dell again. It's three o'clock. Um, I guess you're not coming in today. I have another patient coming so I'll make this brief. I'd like to reschedule our appointment to Friday at four. Call me back and let me know if you can make it._

When the message ended, Sara turned to Nick and relayed it to him.

"What do you say we pay a visit to Dr. Dell?" Nick suggested. Sara nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Tomarrow?"

"Tomarrow." The pair finished up at the crime scene and went home to get a good night's sleep.

Nick arrived at Sara's apartment at around seven in the morning. He parked his jeep in an empty parking spot and got out. As he walked up to the door he noticed a sign on the intercom from Sara. It read:

_Nick,_

_Intercom broken. Buzz room 106 and ask Carrie to tell me you're here. Thanks!_

_Sara_

Nick followed the instructions and buzzed room 106. Surprisingly, Sara was the one who answered.

_"You're late."_ She said through the intercom. Nick pushed the talk button and answered her.

"Did you set your clocks a half an hour early again? It's seven-thirty! This is normally the time I wake up!"

_"Stop complaining! I'll be down in a minute."_ Nick pulled the sign off, folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket. Ten minutes later Sara finally came down.

"You're late." Nick mocked her.

"Shut up." Was Sara's response.

"So what happened to Carrie?" Nick asked as they made their way over to Nick's jeep.

"She had an emergency at work and had to go in early. So she woke me up at five-thirty to have me go in her room to answer the intercom."

"And it still took you ten more minutes after I got here to get ready? You had an hour and a half." Sara turned to him once she had buckled her seat belt.

"I'm a woman, Nick. It takes me a long time to get ready." Nick chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Sara." They pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to Dr. Dell's office.

Sara and Nick walked into a lavishly furnished waiting room at Dr. Dell's Marriage Counselling. They immediately felt like they had walked back in time. The room had a seventies air to it. Dark wooden coffee tables, shag carpet, gold crushed velvet sofas and chairs, and pastel blue paint.

There was a receptionist sitting in the corner of the room so Sara and Nick went over to her desk. When she saw them coming she looked up from what she was doing to assist them.

"Hi. I'm Bethany." The middle-aged blonde greeted them. "Are you two here for marriage counselling?"

"No."

"Yes."

Sara and Nick said in unison. Sara turned questioningly to Nick. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. Sara got his message. _Play along._

"Yes." Sara reluctantly agreed.

Bethany looked skeptical. "Well you need to sign in and then fill out some papers." Nick signed them in while Sara took the forms.

"Nasty bruise you got there." Sara said, noticing the purple mark on Bethany's forehead. She hadn't noticed it until Bethany had brushed her bangs aside.

"Oh. Yeah. I was in a car accident two days ago." Sara and Nick went to fill out the forms.

They sat on the gold sofa together and looked at the paper they were supposed to fill out. Nick took the medical information sheet, leaving Sara with the personal information.

"What should I put?" She asked when she saw the kind of questions on the paper.

Nick looked over the questions then smirked. "Use your imagination."

**Husband's Name: **Nick Stokes **Age: **33

**Wife's Name:** Sara Stokes **Maiden Name:** Sara Sidle **Age: **32

**Husband's occupation:** Bartender **Work number: **649-2287

**Wife's occupation: **Forensic Scientist **Work Number: **740-9153

**How long have you been married?** Five years

**Do you have any kids? **Yes

**If so how many? **Three

**Please state the name(s) and age(s) of your child(s) if you have any. **Gil - 4, Greg - 3, Catherine - 18 months

Sara finished and showed Nick the life she had created for them.

"How come you get the good career?" Nick asked when he saw that he was wasting his life away as a bartender.

"Because I filled it out."

"You didn't put Warrick down as one of our kids." He pointed out.

"Personally, I don't like the idea of having a child name 'Warrick'. It just doesn't sound right for one of _my_ kids."

"Why not 'Rick'?"

"Sounds too much like 'Nick'." She joked.

"Hardy har har." The couple got up together and handed the forms to Bethany.

"You're lucky Dr. Dell had a cancelation today. You're appointment is at eight. If you don't mind waiting for five minutes, I'll let you know when Dr. Dell is ready." With that Bethany left her desk to inform Dr. Dell that he had last minute clients.

Sara and Nick returned to their sofa, this time sitting as far away from each other as possible. Three minutes later, Bethany returned.

"Dr. Dell is ready for you now." She announced. Sara and Nick jumped up, eager to get going. "Just through the last door on the right." She said pointing down the hallway behind her desk.

Nick headed down the hall with Sara following close behind him. When they got to the last door on the right, Nick knocked. Nothing happened. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

A piece of paper slid through the opening underneath the door. Sara picked it up and read it then handed it over to Nick.

_To my new clients,_

_This is a test to see how you work together. Find a way to open the door. If in ten minutes you can't, I'll come out and get you._

_Dr. Dell_

"So we have to open the door?" Nick questioned, examining the door.

"Apparently." Nick examined the door some more then stepped back against the opposite wall.

"Stand back." He commanded of Sara. She obliged and took several steps back.

Nick ran his shoulder full force into the door. It didn't budge and resulted in a sore shoulder for Nick. Sara tried to contain her laugh but failed miserably.

"You think you could do better?" He spat while rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"Let me try." Sara rummaged in her purse for a minute until she found what she was looking for. She leaned down in front of the doorknob and jiggled whatever it was she had pulled from her purse inside the keyhole.

When she was finished, the door opened easily. Sara smirked at Nick and held up a bobby pin.

"Works every time." Nick would have sent an angry glare in Sara's direction had it not been for Dr. Dell's excelent timing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes! So glad you could get the door open. So far you've been the fastest at getting it opened. Two minutes and six seconds. Congratulations!" Dr. Dell stood tall with a military posture. He had short, spiky black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Uh, sorry sir, but how is that a good thing?" Nick asked still rubbing his shoulder. Dr. Dell chuckled.

"Well, aside from giving us some more time to talk, it means you work well together. Although, Nick, you seem to be 'The Man'. You want to appear storng and force things to work. Sara, you seem to want to go the smarter route. You found the logic in your situation. And Nick, I'm glad you didn't manage to break down my door. Why don't we go into my office now?" Dr. Dell ushered them into a more modern room. It looked like any other psychiatrist's office.

"Now is there anything you'd like to ask me before we get started?" Dr. Dell said after the three had sat down. Sara and Nick on the sofa and Dr. Dell on the chair across from them.

"Has anyone you've counseled ever murder each other?" Sara asked immediatly.

"Uh... I don't believe so. Why do you ask? Are you planning on killing your husband?"

"No. I was just wondering." Dr. Dell shuffled some papers around.

"Well as far as I know, no one's ever killed each other while I counseled them. Is there anything else?" Sara and Nick both shook their heads. "Okay. Well how about we start with Nick. Do you have anything to complain about Sara?"

Nick was about to say no when a thought occured to him. "Well, Dr. Dell, Sara maxes out on overtime every month. Which leaves me with the kids all the time. And then when she gets home, she's too tired to do anything. We don't spend any time together anymore. It makes me feel unimportant. She used to have time for me. But ever since Catherine was born, we haven't gone out to dinner or done anything together. It's like she doesn't care anymore. And she never gets to see the kids. It hurts." Nick finished his complaint with mock puppy dog eyes at Sara.

"And how about you Sara? Do you have any complaints towards Nick?" Sara smiled mischievously at Nick.

"Yes, Dr. Dell. I do. Nick flirts with anything in a skirt. He even flirted with a hooker a couple of years ago. And that makes me feel like he doesn't love me. I mean, he has only flirted with me like that before we had Gil, our oldest son. Then he goes flirting with other women. It hurts _me_." Sara was a good enough actor to start crying. Nick knew she was faking but Dr. Dell thought she was really crying. He reached over onto the end table and grabbed the tissue box, handing it to Sara.

Sara looked up with her fake-tear-stained face and red eyes to take a tissue. She blew her nose and then turned to Nick, having just thought of something.

"Did you ever think that the reason I don't make time for you is because you flirt with everyone?" She went back to fake-crying.

When Sara had calmed down, Dr. Dell turned to Nick. "Nick, do you think you could stop paying attention to other women? And Sara, if Nick agrees to not flirt with other women, you have to make an effort to make more time for Nick. This could possibly be reversed. Maybe the reason he flirts with women is because you don't make time for him. Now you two need to agree on this. Sara make time for Nick and Nick, stop paying more attention to strangers than you do your own wife."

"Alright." Sara agreed.

"I agree too." Nick said.

"Good." Dr. Dell smiled. "Now I think this agreement deserves a kiss." He noticed Sara and Nick's hesitation and said, "Go on. Kiss."

They turned to face one another and leaned in together. They hesitated when they were an inch apart. Nick closed the distance and brushed his lips against Sara's. They quickly pulled apart. It could've gone into the Guinness Book of World Records as the shortest kiss ever.

"Well, good enough." Dr. Dell sounded disappointed. "Okay our time is up for today. I'll see you next week." Sara and Nick rushed out of the office and down the hall.

Before they got to the end, Sara stopped Nick. "As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened."

"Agreed." Nick answered, relieved. They started walking again. "No one from work can find out about this, okay?"

"Fine with me." Sara stopped when she saw Bethany talking to a couple who appeared to be waiting fo Dr. Dell. "Hey Nick. Maybe the receptionist knows something."

"Let's talk to her." Sara and Nick walked down the hall and when Bethany noticed them she sent the couple back to Dr. Dell.

"Did you have a good session with Dr. Dell?" She asked.

"Yeah it was fine." Sara replied.

"Yeah. Now I can't keep her off of me." Nick added. Sara put her arm around Nick's waist to prove the fact.

"Actually we had a question for you, Bethany." Sara said. "Did- I mean do you know the Johnsons? Harry and Jamie? You see they're our friends and actually they suggested we go here. And we haven't seen them in awhile and we know they had an appointment yesterday." Bethany squirmed at the question.

"Oh yes. Such a lovely couple. I don't even know why they were here. They were so nice. Good together. Kinda like you two. Anyway they never showed up. Dr. Dell rescheduled them for Friday. But it's funny, they uh- they never missed a session until last night. Uh- I really can't tell you anymore. Sorry." She turned away and started fileing papers.

Sara and Nick shared a suspicious glare and left the building.

"Whatchya got for us, Jackie?" Nick asked as he and Sara strolled into the print lab.

"Well I matched your print off the knife."

"Was it the husband's?" Sara asked anxiously.

"No. In fact it is a Bethany Koors. She's the receptionist at Dr. Dell's Marriage Counselling. She was arrested four years ago for drunk driving."

Nick looked at Sara. "So I'm thinking she stabbed Jamie to death. Then Harry came out and saw what happened. So she had to kill him too. She slashed his throat from left to right, making it look like it was a suicide."

"And she probably got the bruise from Harry hitting her. That would explain the bruisings on Harry's knuckles." Sara added. " But why would Bethany want to kill Mrs. Johnson?"

"Let's go get Brass." Nick and Sara ran out of the print lab.

"Brass!" Nick and Sara ran into Brass's office. Since they had run all the way from the print lab, they were out of breath.

"Jackie already called me. I've issued an arrest warrant for Bethany Koors. The judge just granted it. Let's go."

Bethany sat at the metal table in the interrogation room while Sara and Nick described what she had done to the Johnsons.

"Why did you kill the Johnsons?" Nick asked her.

"I'm really not all that surprised you know. You looked too smart to be a bartender." She pointed out. Sara and Nick shared a glance and Brass stood there looking confused.

"Don't ask." Sara told Brass, exhasperated.

"Don't wanna." He truthfully answered.

"Why did you kill the Johnsons?" Nick asked again.

"I didn't mean to kill Harry. But he came out and saw that I had killed his wife so I had to kill him too. Then I had to make it look like he killed Jamie and then killed himself. Jamie and I were best friends in high school. Right after we graduated, we went to this party and got drunk. Jamie told me I was sober enough to drive home. Well I wasn't and crashed into a street light. I had been speeding and the cops were chasing us. When we crashed, Jamie split. The cops didn't even know someone else had been in there with me. So I went to jail. I was supposed to go to Yale to become a doctor. But instead I now sign people in for a living. _She_ told me to drive home while I was drunk. _She_ left me when the cops caught us, leaving me to take the blame. It's her fault she's dead. I lost my chance to go to Yale when I got arrested. And it's all because of _her_.I thought I had wiped all the prints off the knife but I guess I didn't. It's not _fair_." She whined.

Sara, Nick, Catherine, Greg and Warrick were all sitting in the lounge.

"So Sara, Nick," Caterine started. "How did you solve the case? I mean, I know it was the print that gave the receptionist away but you guys were at that marriage counselling for over an hour. What took you so long there?"

"Well..." Nick and Sara shared a glance. They seemed to be sharing a lot today.

"Dr. Dell was a very chatty fellow. So was Bethany." Sara finished, saving herself and Nick.

Grissom entered the lounge in perfect timing, saving Sara and Nick from any further questions. "I just wanted to say good job you guys. For solving the case." Nick and Sara beamed. Grissom turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, Dr. Dell from marriage counselling called. Your next appointment is on Tuesday at three." And then Grissom left.

Five jaws promptly hit the floor. After the initial shock was over, three started laughing hysterically while the other two sat there fuming.

end

A/N: Hope you liked it. Now just click that beautiful purple button that I am in love with and REVIEW!


	2. The Post it War

A/N- OK so here's the 2nd chapter you all wanted so much. I wasn't gonna do a 2nd chapter but I got so many wonderful reviews and most of them wanted a 2nd one so here it is.

bomber6:I know what you mean. Here's the 2nd!

AngelJunkie: Thank you!

Cheryl: Thanks! That made me so happy!

Little Princess72: Thanks for the story little sis!

Silverwolf186: This chapterhas intended Sara/Nick ship so I hope you like it.

Space-Case7029: Thank you! The credit goes to my sister.

Kristin: Now you get your wish!

bubblecat: I always wondered if Grissom had a secret romance with his bugs. He loves them so much.

CSIslave: I did add another chapter! Yay! And I know what you mean. When I watch the show it seems like GSRis the only thing on those writers' minds. lol.

The Post-it War

There was nothing to do. No cases to solve, no paperwork to be done, nothing.

Nick Stokes checked his e-mail for the seventh time in ten minutes. No new messages it said all seven times.

Nick turned off his laptop and decided to rummage through Catherine's desk drawers. Yes, he was in Catherine's office. He was supposed to meet her about 'the quality of the lounge'. But she must've forgotten because Nick had been waiting for her for the last twenty minutes.

Nick was looking through the top right drawer when he found something worth having gone through marriage counselling with Sara. Actually it hadn't been that bad until the others found out.

As Nick held up the hot pink paper cube, he thought of all the ways he could use it to get back at Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg.

Nick took off across the room. Just as he got to the door, Catherine came in. They collided and hit the floor. While Catherine was busy picking herself up, Nick hid the stolen object in his pocket.

"Nick, watch where you're going." She paused. "Where _are_ you going? Don't we have to discuss the quality of the lounge?"

"Uh... Yeah. But I know I need to keep it clean and I won't mess it up again. And if I do, I'll clean it up right away. That about cover it?" Catherine eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeeessss." She drawled out. "Okay. I guess you can go." Catherine stepped aside to let him go. Nick ran out of there fast. Catherine just shook his head and went over to her desk.

_'Okay I need to remember to pick Lindsay up tonight.'_ Catherine thought as she looked through the top right drawer in her desk. _'That's funny. Where did my post-its go?'_

00>

Nick stood in the middle of the lounge and smiled at his handiwork. Pink post-its covered almost everything in the room.

Nick walked out and started down the hall when he heard his name called. He saw Warrick and Greg coming towards him.

"Hey Nick! Greg and I were just gonna go play some playstation. Wanna join us?"

"Nah. I got some work to do."

"Aww come on Nick." Greg said. "Can't you take a break for just a little while?"

"'Fraid not Greggo. Catherine'll kill me if I don't get this paperwork done. Have fun." Nick said and walked away before they could protest some more.

Warrick and Greg walked into the lounge and turned on the lights. They stood there with there mouths hanging open. There was a post-it on just about everything. They read:

Nick's TV.

Nick's sofa.

Nick's coffee maker.

Nick's coffee.

Nick's refridgerator.

Nick's playstation.

Nick's remote.

Nick's microwave...

"Well I don't care what Nick says. I'm thirsty and I'm gonna get a coke." Warrick tried to open the refridgerator door but it wouldn't open. That's when he noticed it. Clear packing tape held the door shut.

"We could always make coffee." Greg suggested.

"Good idea Greg." Greg opened the box that held all the coffee and frowned.

"Maybe coffee wasn't such a great idea." Greg said, looking into the box. He reached in and pulled out a pink post-it. "_Told you this was Nick's coffee. You'll never find it. I've taken it hostage and until you pay me fifty dollars, you won't be getting any coffee. Or soda for that matter. I also kidnapped the cord to hook the playstation to the TV. And the cable cord, and popcorn plus the cord to the microwave. Hahaha. Drop the money into my locker and you'll get it all back. And if I am faced with any harm... let's just say you won't ever use the lounge again."_

Warrick snatched the post-it from Greg's hands and crumpled it up. "How much money do you have with you Greg?"

00>

Sara sulked into her 'office'. Grissom let her use one of the spare offices as her temporary one. She needed a desk and file cabinets to organize all her paperwork so Grissom had generously allowed her to use this one.

She ploppeda stack of papers onto the file cabinet and sat down at her desk. Sara went to grab her laptop but it wasn't there. In its place was a pink post-it.

_Hello Mrs. Stokes. I've held up my end of the bargain. I haven't flirted with any women since we saw Dr. Dell. And a little birdie told me you've been here all night. I'm hurt Sara. You promised! Do we have to go back to Dr. Dell? I hope not. I thought we could make this work. If you keep this up, I'll flirt with strangers again! __Love your darling husband, Nick_

Sara glared at the post-it. _'Fine. We'll play it your way.'_ Sara thought.

She opened her supply drawer and pulled out a combination lock and a stack of blue post-its.

00>

Nick walked into the locker room. He was feeling pretty good right now. He had gotten back at Catherine by stealing her post-its and using half of them, he had gotten back at Warrick and Greg by taking away everything fun and their access to food and drink other than water and whatever they had at home, and he had stolen Sara's laptop and teased her about the marriage counselling. And all that had been done with post-its and a little packing tape. The only one he had left to get back at was Grissom. He would be the most difficult.

Nick finally reached his locker. To his surprise, there was a pink lock with a green dial on it instead of his usual silver and black lock. He checked the name on the locker and sure enough he was at the right locker. Right under his name was a blue post-it. He pulled it off and read it.

_To my dearest husband Nick, If being married to you means getting harrassed about my work hours then I want a divorce. You shouldn't leave your combination on the back of your lock. Anyone could've opened it and stolen your wallet. Whoops! Too late! I already did. I think I'm gonna go out to dinner on you. Love, Sara_

Nick tried to break off the lock but it wouldn't budge. Red faced with anger, Nick pulled out his stack of post-its.

00>

Sara traipsed into the locker room with Nick's wallet in her pocket. '_I wonder where I should go for dinner.'_ She thought. _'Maybe that steak place. I know! I'll go to _The Melting Pot_. Catherine said that place is so expensive. And that five out of seven pages in the menu are of wines.'_ "Maybe I'll invite Catherine." She said out loud. _'Let me just get my keys.'_

Sara opened her locker and pulled out her purse. She shut the door and went off in search of Catherine not knowing that Nick stood in the shadows of the locker room, twirling her keys in his hand. He then went over to Catherine's locker.

00>

"Hey Cath!" Catherine looked up as Sara walked into her office.

"Hey Sara. Getting ready to head home?" Sara smirked.

"Not really. I was thinking about going out to dinner. Wanna come? My treat."

"Oh I'm sorry Sara. I can't. I've gotta pick Lindsay up from dance." Sara grinned.

"Oh I know. You should bring her too. The more the merrier." _'And more expensive.'_ She added in her head.

"Oh I don't know." Sara walked around the desk and put her hands on Catherine's shoulders.

"Cath, what I'm about to tell you must stay between us no matter what. It technically wouldn't be _my_ treat if I take you and Lindsay out to dinner. It would be Nick's." Catherine gaped. Sara pulled out Nick's wallet from her pocket to prove it.

"How did you- " Catherine started.

"Nick told me not to work so hard so I thought I'd go out to dinner. On him." Catherine contemplated this for a minute then smiled.

Did you hear about what he did to the lounge?" Sara shook her head. "He stole all the coffee, all the popcorn, the cords to the playstation, TV, and microwave and taped the fridge shut _and_ he's holding it all for ransom." Sara smiled.

"So are you in?"

"You know I am. Just let me get my purse."

00>

Nick stood in the shadows of the locker room once again, watching as Sara and Catherine came in laughing.

"Sara that restaurant is sooooo expensive!"

"I know!"

Catherine opened her locker and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." She said, slamming the door shut. The two women left and Nick chuckeled evilly before exiting hiself.

_'Let's see how far they get without there cars.'_ Nick jingled two pairs of keys in his pocket.

00>

Sara dumped everything that was in her purse on the hood of her car in search of her keys.'_Where are they?'_ She thought. She opened the zipper compartment and peeked inside. Sitting nicely inside it was a pink post-it.

_You shouldn't open your locker with others around. Now let's see how far you get with out your carkeys. Give me back my wallet and open my locker and I'll let you go home._

"Can we take your car, Cath? Nick stole my keys."

"Yeah sure. C'mon." Sara gathered her stuff and shoved it back into her purse. She followed Catherine over to her car.

Catherine reached into her purse to get her keys but all she could feel was her wallet and lipstick. She dumped it out on the hood of her car. No keys. She opened the zipper part and found a folded pink post-it with 'For Sara' written on it.

Without a word, Catherine handed the post-it to Sara who scowled.

_Nice try Sara. Give me my wallet and show me how to open my locker and I will give back yours and Catherine's keys. And tell Cath not to leave her combination on the back of her lock either._

Sara kicked the ground while Catherine put away her stuff. It looked like they weren't going to dinner after all. Then Sara spotted Nick's jeep nearby.

00>

Nick was walking aimlessly down the hall when he saw Greg run up to him.

"Hey Greggo. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Catherine and Sara wanted me to give you this." He handed Nick a folded blue post-it and left. Nick opened it.

_Hey darlin'! I'm gonna have to pass on that deal. You see, Cath and I found a ride. We're gonna go to that fondue place, _The Melting Pot_. And it's on you. Oh and when we get back, you'll have a full tank of gas in your jeep. Love ya'! Love, Sara._

00>

Sara, Catherine and Lindsay sat at a table in The Melting Pot, waiting for the check. When it came, Sara paid for it with Nick's credit card and signed for it as Sara Stokes.

"When did that happen?" Lindsay asked when she saw Sara sign for the check.

"When we went to marriage counselling." Sara answered. She and Catherine laughed. Sara grabbed their unopened bottle of wine and they left. They got in Nick's jeep and Sara put the bottle in the glove compartment.

"So where do you wanna go next?" Sara asked.

"I say we take a cruise through the sights." Catherine suggested.

"Good idea!" Sara agreed. She started the car and they drove off.

00>

Sara parked the jeep in the parking lot at the Crime lab after dropping Catherine and Lindsay off at their home. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out the bottle of wine that Nick had so graciously bought. She got out of the jeep and headed to 'Nick's Lounge'.

She got to the room and had to laugh. There were post-its _everywhere_. _'Is it me or is it hot in here?'_ She thought and turned on the overhead fan. A post-it on a string came flying down. Sara stopped the fan to read it.

Nick's air.

That did it. She was rolling on the floor. Nick had walked past just as she laughed and he went in.

"Wow! You're back! Shouldn't you be out using my credit card on a stripper or something?" Sara stopped laughing.

"Nick! I'm ashamed at you! To think that Lindsay and Iwould do anything like that with Catherine around?" Nick smiled.

"So what's that?" He asked, pointing to the bottle in Sara's hand.

"A hundred dollar bottle of wine. I thought that since you paid for our dinner, you should get something out of it." She handed the bottle to Nick.

"Thanks. So how much did dinner and gas cost me?" Sara cleared her throat.

"Well gas cost you nothing. I paid for it."

"Uh-huh. So how much for dinner?"

"Well, including that bottle of wine, uh- $450."

"My wallet?" Nick held out his hand.

"Excuse me? You still have our keys, my laptop, and all that stuff from the lounge. And I hear you're getting $50 for that." Nick seemed to consider this.

"True. I'm gonna have to raise my ransom to pay for your dinner. And I suggest you chip in or you won't get to use the lounge."

"Hey! I paid for your gas. God that thing eats a lot of it. I got another idea. Tomarrow, we swap everything. I give you your wallet and the ransom and your keys. And you give me Catherine's and my keys, my laptop, and all the stuff you stole from the lounge. Plus all of the post-its you have and used. _All_ of them."

"Yeah I guess that sounds fair. Don't forget tomarrow at three o'clock. Shake on it?" Nick held out his hand and Sara shook it. "There's just one more thing. I need to get back at Grissom for telling everyone about the marriage counselling. Will you help?" Sara thought about it. "I'll take $50 off the ransom if you help."

"Done." Sara said immediately. "I think I have a plan."

00>

Sara sat in the locker room waiting for Nick. She had called Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Grissom last night telling them all to bring $100 for the ransom. She had cut Catherine half since she had come to dinner with her last night and since Sara had paid for gas she was only paying $50. So the next morning she had collected $400.

Nick entered the locker room with a box. He sat down on the bench next to Sara.

"On three?" Sara said, gripping the paper bag that held Nick's things.

"One." Nick said.

"Two." Sara said.

"Three." They said in unison and switched their packages.

When Sara got the box, she looked inside. There were various cords, the coffee, their keys, her laptop, all the post-its, and some cash.

"What's with the cash?" Nick looked up. Oh that's the money I stole from your purse when I took your keys."

"Oh."

Inside Nick's bag there were two locks, one pink and green and one silver and black, his keys and wallet. Inside his wallet was $400.

"Thanks Sara. For giving back my stuff."

"Thanks for giving back mine."

Their eyes locked and slowly they leaned together and kissed. Nick leaned back. "If Dr. Dell could see us now..." Sara giggled.

"I'm sure he'd be very pleased with our progress. Now about Grissom..."

00>

The whole gang stood in the lounge. Sara had gotten everything back from Nick and the two had fixed up the lounge a bit. Then they had invited everyone to come and see.

"Guys this looks great." Catherine complimented. Greg and Warrick were already playing the playstation. "So did you call a truce?" Sara and Nick smiled at each other.

"Yeah we did." Sara said. Catherine went over to talk to Grissom.

"It's time." Nick whispered to Sara. Sara smiled and took a small square piece of paper out of her pocket before leaving with Nick.

00>

Grissom sat down at his desk. He was tired. At the lounge 'get-together', Sara and Nick had disappeared for five minutes. When they got back, they had insisted everyone stay for another two hours.

_'Boy. I never thought I'd have to take a playstation away from two grown men.' _Grissom thought._ 'I wonder how my bugs are doing.'_

He went over to the cabinet where his collection was and opened the door. To his surprise, there was nothing inside except for a purple post-it note.

end>

A/N- You can guess what that post-it said! Mwahahahahahaha! If you guys want a third chapter, you gotta give me ideas for it. But I gotta warn you it might take longer to post because I'm starting school on Monday. So review and tell me what you think!


End file.
